A typical light emitting diode package includes a substrate, a first electrode and a second electrode arranged on the substrate, and a plurality of light emitting chips mounted on the substrate and electrically connecting to the first and second electrodes.
In a typical light emitting diode (LED) package, only two electrodes are provided to supply electricity to the light emitting chips, such that the plurality of light emitting chips can only be connected in parallel with a power source. Furthermore, the typical LED package has a limited heat dissipation area.